Tortall Is Falling
by jaro'pickles
Summary: Tortall is falling. Songfic. A bit of KelDom. Oneshot. I'm not good with summaries so just read!


**DISCLAIMER: Characters and setting belong to Tamora Pierce. The song (in italics) is The City Sleeps in Flames and belongs to Scary Kids Scaring Kids.**

* * *

Tortall was in trouble. Numerous fiefs had been lost, people had been killed. The capital was slowly emptying, its inhabitants abandoning it for a safer refuge. Only those who could fight stayed, those who would die for their country.  
The culprits were unknown; Scanra, Carthak and Tusaine were among those suspected, but no one was sure.  
The Dominion Jewel was lost, destroyed maybe, only the King knew, perhaps this was why Tortall was dieing, or perhaps it was coincidence that the one thing that could save Tortall, was the one thing that was lost.

_The empire will fall like they planned on  
__Can we even last through the night?  
__We watch as the skyscrapers crumble  
__Under the burning blue sky  
__That blinds our eyes_

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was in Corus. She was there to save her country, along with many other knights. She had been ordered to leave the city, everyone had, but they knew that they had to stay and fight, they couldn't abandon their home.  
No one knew who was attacking, it seemed as though everyone was against Tortall, and Corus was their next target.

_This is our last chance  
__To make things right  
__A world lost forever  
__Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

The capital was quiet, too quiet. Kel knew the next attack would come soon, and she was ready. Tonight she would fight for what was lost, she would fight for those who couldn't, she would fight for what was right, she would fight for her country.

_Let's try to find a place to sleep  
__It's going on days that we've been awake  
__A sadness that I've never seen  
__I said your name and you looked the other way_

Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant of Third Company of The King's Own, was also in Corus. But he didn't want to be there. He was there for Kel. He loved her, and he couldn't leave her there. As much as he wanted to leave and find somewhere safe, he couldn't leave Kel, and he knew she would hate him if he did.  
Dom had tried to tell Kel he loved her, but se must have seen it in his eyes. She had stopped him and shook her head.  
"Not now, Dom. I'm sorry."

_Because these are my last words  
__And this is my last breath  
__I'd give you everything  
__If there was something left  
__I have nothing left to prove  
__And I will live with my regrets  
__I'd give you everything  
__If there was something left_

Kel knew how Dom felt. But she couldn't deal with it right now. Corus was falling, Tortall was dieing, she'd tell Dom how she felt afterwards, if there was an afterwards.

_The disconnecting count of days  
__Are fading away, the lives that we made  
__Tear drops will spill from your blue eyes  
__Intentions were wrong, I apologize  
__The empire is falling  
__Like they planned on and we lost it all  
__The city sleeps in flames_

The enemy had come through and slaughtered anyone in their way. Kel and Dom had fought. But they were overcome. And for the first time in her life, Kel had run. She had grabbed Dom's arm, and run. They hid in an abandoned house on the outskirts of Corus and watched as smoke rose above the palace.

_Lost...  
__Time...  
__Everything's gonna be fine. Right?  
__Everything's gonna be fine. Right?  
__Everything's gonna be fine. Right?  
__I can't find a way to live in this life_

Dom cradled Kel, fresh tears clung to their faces.  
"Everything's gonna be fine," he told her, over and over again.

_The empire will fall like they planned on  
__Can we even last through the night  
__We watch as the skyscrapers crumble  
__Under the burning blue sky  
__That blinds our eyes_

_Because these are my last words  
__And this is my last breath  
__I'd give you everything  
__If there was something left  
__I've got nothing left to prove  
__And I will live with my regrets  
__I'd give you everything  
__If there was something left_

They lay together, as the city burned. They cried together, as the city burned. And it was because of each other that they decided to carry on. They couldn't give up, they had to go out and find the survivors, and they had to make a new life.

_Because these are my last words  
__And this is my last breath  
__I'd give you everything  
__But I've got nothing left_

And as Dom looked into Kel's eyes, he realised she loved him too, but they couldn't act upon their feelings yet. They had to rise up from the ashes of their fallen city and create a new life. And after that, who knows.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so. I don't really like the ending, I was going to have someone die, but i couldn't kill half of the best TP couple. lol. So please review.**


End file.
